The Half Blood Princess
by Draco-wakeup
Summary: Companion to HPUS. Aurora is the daughter of the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, Voldemort. How does being raised by death eaters affect a child? Her life prior to HPUS. Beta: Weasleyseeker
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Blood Princess

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains sexual innuendos, death, and mature language.

Beta: The completely lovely and amazing WeasleySeeker, no one compares to her.

Chapter One

Her majesty is born

Bellatrix's POV:

Joy. Such a strange feeling when it comes from something you haven't even met yet. Such a powerful emotion when you consider the lack of it you have had in your life. The only joy I felt prior to my blessing is when I inflicted pain on lesser beings. I was content, I suppose, when I married Rodolphus, and he manages to keep me content physically and emotionally. My Lord makes me roar in excitement and power, but not joy.

Fluttering kicks in my womb are the only joy I have in between my slaughters, and I take comfort in the fact my child will serve my as his successor on the off chance that he should fall once more. The men glare and scoff at my condition, but I know they're only jealous that The Dark Lord chose me over their wives for such an important role. My Lord treats me far better then the rest; his amber eyes glow with pride and curiosity every time I join his side.

My elegant gown clings to my bloated torso as I curiously stroke my womb. I never expected to be a mother, children normally irk me, but the fact that my child has a noble future brightens my perspective immensely. I would even dare to say that I care for it, and almost to the point of love or obsession. Love is something I never expected to experience, and I wonder why now. Why does it take for me to be with child for me to feel compassion for a life?

I adore Rodolphus immensely, his slightly less psychotic personality and ability to control himself balances my impulsive and demonic personality. I never loved him though. Our relationship is one of close friendship, with physical and emotional ties woven through as we consented to our arranged marriage. My relationship with my Lord is an obsession and power driven. He knows how much I crave to prove my worth, and he appreciates my loyalty. Our sex is emotionless, unlike the crazed nights I spend with my husband. Rodolphus brings out my inner slag, no pun intended.

I cradle my stomach as intense pain ripples up my spine, causing my body to freeze. Gritting my teeth, I release a surprised chuckle as I count the minutes between this one and my last one. Five minutes apart. It's real. I pant, unbelieving, as I shout for a house elf.

A scrawny mouse of an elf pops into my chambers, her ears lowered as her voice quivers. Grinning despite my discomfort, I briefly admire my work in inspiring terror.

"Yes, Mistress?" she squeaks.

"Fetch me Rodolphus, the Dark Lord and Cissy. NOW!" I growl, my lips pulling back in a snarl as she trembles, vanishing with a puff of smoke. Caressing my hardened torso, I busy myself imagining the sex and secretly hoping for a girl. I want a strong female that will inspire and terrify, prove that women could be powerful, even more than men.

The first person to enter my room is Cissy. Her tired features are slightly alarmed as she rushes to my side.

"How bad are the contractions?" she wonders, as she checks my vitals and perches herself into position at the foot of my bed.

"You know my high pain tolerance, it's manageable. Undeniably better than Crucio," I manage to joke, enjoying the twitch of a smile on her lips. I may despise her marriage to Malfoy, but she is the only person of my blood that has remained loyal to me.

"We shall see how tolerant you remain," she teases quietly, looking at me for permission as she conjures and slips on a pair of sterile gloves. "I need to check your dilation, Bella."

I nod, widening my legs for her. She pushes back my skirts, muttering something about "Excessive style" as she briefly prods around. Pulling back, her face is impressed as she studies me with a Healer's curiosity.

"Nearly fully dilated. I assume you sent that terrified house elf to fetch Rodolphus and the Dark Lord?" Her voice is curious, with a hint of distaste. I know she wishes the child was my husband's by blood. I know she finds it distasteful that another man fathered the child, even if it is our Lord.

"Of course Cissy," I assure her, my breath hitching as another strong contraction hits. My fingers press into the bed sheets as I hiss; the contraction becomes long and surprisingly painful. Very few things make me express pain, I hated showing weakness.

"Bloody hell…" I growl, my voice betrays my surprise as it slowly dulls. "If we could recreate this, it could be a formable weapon…" I observe, bracing myself for the next one. Cissy laughs, amused, her eyes smug.

"I warned you," Cissy breathes as she checks my dilation again. Much to my amusement, Rodolphus enters, his face slowly morphing from passive to alarmed.

"The Dark Lord wishes to be updated as soon as the child is birthed, he is far to busy to observe," he relays to me, his voice tinged with bitterness as he notices my distress at the news. Concerned, he strokes my hair tenderly, and I almost feel bad for my lack of love towards him. Regret about love? Towards my husband? What's happening to me? I ponder, flinching as I feel pressure in my pelvis.

"Push, Bella," Cissy mutters, looking at me expectantly. Grabbing Rodolphus' hand, I press my nails into his palm as I push.

Twenty Minutes later

I'm a mother…. holy shit! I laugh, amused, ignoring my discomfort as I hold her to my breast, feeling smug about the fact that she largely takes after my looks, and that I got the daughter I hoped for. I nuzzle Rodolphus tiredly as we wait for the arrival of her father. Cissy looks pleased, her light blonde hair sticking to her forehead as she watches me attempt to bond with my daughter.

Aurora is silent, her face pressed to my exposed breast as she nurses greedily. The pull of milk is slightly annoying, but I occupy myself with acquainting myself to her looks and quirks. She smells like a baby, the oddly "new" scent that all babies have tickles my nose and I withhold the urge to press my nose into her skin. Her silence is slightly comforting, and I'm terribly glad that she seems to be relaxed with me. Her complete trust and dependence on me is unnerving, and I am not quite sure how to feel about it. Black hair sticks up on her head, as her pale skin is slightly flustered with a lively blush. Her long, thick eyelashes brush her cheeks, as she nuzzles my skin. I find myself curious about her eyes. Will they match mine as well?

The doors fling open and her father strides in, his face only betraying his curiosity. Voldemort situates himself at my side, his cold skin grazing my arm, causing goosebumps. He observes her. His eyes harden slightly as we inform him that the child is a girl, but he brightens at the name I chose.

"Aurora… very regal. I suggest we keep her a secret from our enemies… I already made everyone make an Unbreakable Vow to keep her existence a secret, and I expect your sister and husband to do the same. I'm not concerned with you though, I trust you know to keep this quiet." He pauses, his ruby eyes gleaming into mine for confirmation. I nod, and he seems pleased, glancing at her for a long while.

"She takes after you, lovely Bellatrix…" He seems pleased about this as well, his lip twitching slightly as Aurora opens her eyes. Her bright red irises surprise us all, as Rodolphus, Cissy, and I gasp. Voldemort looks smug and pleased. Removing himself from my side, he takes his leave, briefly pausing at the doorway.

"I expect you to raise her respectably. I want weekly updates on her condition, but I can not be involved in her life as much as I should be. I am very busy; and I have no time for her that I can spare." He hisses with seriousness, before exiting.

"I love you Bella…" Rodolphus murmurs and I only nod, allowing Cissy to remove Aurora from my breast to be burped as I drift into much needed sleep.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Aurora's life! Next is toddler Aurora and Voldemort's reaction to her meeting him for the first time. Sheev is introduced as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Half –Blood Princess

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Sexual innuendos, death, and mature language.

Beta: The one person who decided I was worthy of being taken seriously, WeasleySeeker, I owe her immensely.

Chapter Two

Her wish, my command

**Aurora's POV:**

"Momma, where are you going?" Frowning, I remain perched on her bed, watching as she smoothes out her dark but pretty lace gown and her pinned- back craze of curls.

"This is a very important meeting we must attend, so I need you to behave. Don't speak unless spoken too, and don't ask questions during the meeting. I will answer any questions you have after. Your father wants to see how well you are, so act like a lady," Momma scolds, frowning as she crosses the room and joins me on the edge of her bed, tilting my head away from her so she can fix my hair. Her fingers are gentle, combing through my calm dark waves and twisting the tresses with precision and finishing with a flick of her wand. Feeling my head, I can tell it's braided down my back, held by magic no less.

Smiling happily, I turn to face her, and she gives me a smile she only reserves for me, full of confidence and joy. Momma said there are very few things that cause her to smile and I'm one of them.

"Who gave you this dress?" Momma wonders, her fingers caressing the velvet material that is only a few hues darker than my amber eyes. I blush at her approving tone of voice, my voice low with embarrassment.

"Auntie Cissy bought it when she went with Uncle Luc to buy clothes..." I trail, playing with the doll that lies at my side for a distraction from her scrutiny. The unbreakable doll was my birthday gift from Daddy, and I love it even though I have never met him face to face.

Momma is distracted when there is a light tap at the door, her happiness vanishing as her mouth curves downward in an annoyed grimace. "Who is it?" Momma seems to growl, causing me to fidget and look up, alarmed.

Uncle Luc walks in, his face in a small amused grin as he sees Momma's annoyance at his presence. I smile in relief, leaving the doll on the bed and slide away from Momma's bed carefully, skipping up to him. His brows raise, but he kneels to match my height, pulling me into a firm embrace.

"Hello darling, I just came to escort you and your lovely mother to the meeting…" The corner of his mouth twitches with humor as momma mutters a few dirty words. I ignore her ramblings, taking his hand as he stands. I observe his elegance and timelessness as he stands, looking very intimidating somehow even if he is doing nothing, just like momma. I want to be just like them both when Im older.

"Will Aunt Cissy be there?" I wonder, as Momma takes my other hand, her gloved fingers caressing my skin comfortingly.

Uncle shakes his head, not speaking for a little while as we enter the long hallway. We walk silently, a few men watch me curiously, causing me to flinch nervously as we pass them. Momma threatens them when she notices, and they keep their faces down after that.

Uncle releases his hold on me as we reach a pair of heavy wooden doors; he looks at me apologetically before opening the set into a large dark room. He leads Momma and I, my smaller hand holding Momma's nervously as we face a room full of darkly dressed men.

Momma sits at the left chair at the head of the table, pulling me into her lap as she holds me close to her bodice. It seems like a million eyes are on us, and I notice Papa is seated next to her as he grabs her hand under the table. Taking a deep breath, I ignore the strangers and watch the empty seat at the head of the table next to Momma, waiting for the man that I know to be my father to sit in it.

Long moments pass; the eyes on me never waver as a buzz of noise echoes in the room from whispered conversations. Hearing a slightly more predominate hiss coming from under the table, I hunch over and peer towards Momma's feet.

A very beautiful and large snake is coiled at the feet of the head chair, its body slack with boredom as it eavesdrops on everyone's conversations. Taking pity on the creature, I smile understandingly, determined to comfort it but not expecting it to really help.

"Why are you here and not doing something fun?" I murmur, jumping slightly as it turns its head and looks at me with intense golden eyes. Her dark green scales ripple with movement as she arches her body up and hovers to match the height of my eyes. She tilts her head quizzically as she replies, her voice smooth and curious, her tongue tickling my nose.

"Master's eyes and tongue to match? Curious, Master never mentioned having a hatchling. I'm here to protect Master, and to spy on his human's little one. Why are you here? A meeting is no place for little ones like you."

"Momma said I get to meet daddy." I smile, and the snake blinks, surprised, her head swaying as her mood lightens.

"Lovely…" she begins, but is cut short by Momma. Momma's voice is slightly annoyed as she bends in her seat, trying to see what has caught my attention.

"I told you to act like…" Momma freezes when her eyes are matched by the snake. Momma pales, looking at me and back to it with surprised eyes and pressed lips.

"Were you… speaking with Nagini?" Momma wonders; her voice sounds stressed as the snake exposes its long fangs annoyed.

"That's her name?" I smile widely at learning it, looking at the snake for confirmation. The snake nods, her mouth closing as her head lowers so she can taste my exposed leg, it tickles a bit.

"I was making a friend, Momma," I continue, and Momma abruptly pulls me back up to the table, her expression unreadable. Looking from her face to the head of the table, I notice the seat is filled now.

My father looks at me with proud, amused eyes. His fingers reach under the table to pet Nagini as she relays the conversations amongst others and her one with me. When she finishes, he gives her permission to crawl into his lap, and she obeys happily.

My father waits for her to settle, before speaking. His voice is strong with pride, as he gestures to me with his fingers. His ruby eyes are pinned on me, as he addresses everyone.

"Aurora, my lovely and beautiful daughter, has been blessed with the ability to speak Parseltongue. I expect her to develop many of my other skills as she grows and, if needed, I also expect her to be a strong leader. I can see great potential in her, and thanks to her mother, Bellatrix, she is shaping to be a lovely lady according to Nagini. Aurora…" He pauses, his eyes drifting to the snake in his lap and I look at her, startled as she slips onto the table and settles in front of me. Her head hovers once more so she can face me directly.

"I wish to gift you one of my hatchlings in celebration of your newly discovered skill and growth." My daddy looks pleased, summoning her back to his lap when she finishes talking.

"Thank you" I smile, and everyone looks at me, even mommy, with surprise and slight fear. My smile wavers, as I start to feel nervous.

"Daddy, why is everyone looking at me?" I whisper, looking at the man in front of me with worry.

Daddy's eyes widen at my choice of words, and he takes a while to reply. "You are special. Excuse my hesitance, but I am not familiar with being a father, let alone being called "Daddy_"_. I must speak, my dear, so no more interruptions. As much as I find you fascinating, I have to discuss with your mother how you are developing and other more pressing business. I will speak with you after." His voice is firm; a command is underlined as he addresses me. I nod, and he looks appeased, his glance turning to momma's apologetic one.

"My lord, I am sorry for her interruptions. I didn't expect her to bring so many surprises, and I assure you she is not so forward normally. I do not understand what was has said, so please forgive her if she displeased you while in conversation." Momma looks generally concerned; Papa watches her talk while stroking her fingertips reassuringly.

"On the contrary, I find her questions appropriate, but if she was anyone else I would punish her for speaking out of turn. I expect over time she will learn how to properly address me, but for now I will let it slide. I find it interesting that she relapses into the ancient language to speak with me; therefore I do not wish for her to change that even though I believe for it to be unconscious in her part. How old is the child?"

"Three, my lord" Mommy murmurs, I watch them talk silently as everyone else listens intently.

"Three." Daddy pauses, watching me now with considering eyes, his red irises flickering over my face for a long while with thought.

"Has she always been so over developed? For a young child, she seems exceedingly bright with thought and speech." His voice is quiet, and many people lean forward to listen better.

"She has always been extremely advanced and bright, my lord." Papa Rodolphus replys, I detect pride as he sits up taller at my mothers side.

"My lord, forgive me for interrupting, but how will this child help our cause? I know we have promised to keep her a secret, but for what reason?" Momma glares at the man with a large nose and dark long hair that sits to the right of Daddy. As he speaks, others at the table nod in agreement.

"Serverus, she shall be my successor if all my carefully laid out plains and precautions fail. I will begin training her myself with my spare time. I regret that I have neglected her, but with recent events with potter and the prophecy I have had more important issues to deal with. I regret to see your doubt with me." Daddy spoke with a growl, his voice causing me to tremble slightly with fear and mommy tightens her hold on me in comfort.

"Forgive my curiosity, my lord." The big nosed man lowers his head submissively. Mommy scoffs, glaring at him openly.

"Master, I think it is time for Aurora to pick out her companion. I think it is best for the meeting to continue later without the child, being the rudeness of company clearly discomforts her." Nagini hisses softly, and Daddy nods in agreement as he gathers her over his shoulders and stands. Addressing Mommy, he gestures for me and I silently slip away from Mommy to join him eagerly. "Im going to spend time with her now, she will return to you unharmed."

Momma nods, while Papa squeezes her hand. "I will be waiting Aurora" Momma murmurs, glaring as the men surrounding her gasp at the tenderness in her voice.

More gasps and murmurs arise, as I slip my hand into my Daddy's cold one. He looks like he might object, his face openly showing his slight anger and annoyance. Nagini seems pleased though, so he merely ignores it, leading me out of the room and into a separate dark hallway.

The Half-Blood Princess (changed to make the same as the last chapter)

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Sexual innuendos, death, and mature language.

Beta: The one person who decided I was worthy of being taken seriously, WeasleySeeker, I owe her immensely.

Chapter Two

Her wish, my command

Aurora's POV:

"Momma, where are you going?" Frowning, I remain perched on her bed, watching as she smoothes out her dark but pretty lace gown and her pinned-back craze of curls.

"This is a very important meeting we must attend, so I need you to behave. Don't speak unless spoken too, and don't ask questions during the meeting. I will answer any questions you have after. Your father wants to see how well you are, so act like a lady," Momma scolds, frowning as she crosses the room and joins me on the edge of her bed, tilting my head away from her so she can fix my hair. Her fingers are gentle, combing through my calm dark waves and twisting the tresses with precision and finishing with a flick of her wand. Feeling my head, I can tell it's braided down my back, held by magic no less.

Smiling happily, I turn to face her, and she gives me a smile she only reserves for me, full of confidence and joy. Momma said there are very few things that cause her to smile and I'm one of them. (this makes a bit more sense with the tense)

"Who gave you this dress?" Momma wonders, her fingers caressing the velvet material that is only a few hues darker than my amber eyes. I blush at her approving tone of voice, my voice low with embarrassment.

"Auntie Cissy bought it when she went with Uncle Luc to buy clothes..." I trail, playing with the doll that lies at my side for a distraction from her scrutiny. The unbreakable doll was my birthday gift from Daddy, and I love it even though I have never met him face to face.

Momma is distracted when there is a light tap at the door, her happiness vanishing as her mouth curves downward in an annoyed grimace. "Who is it?" Momma seems to growl, causing me to fidget and look up, alarmed.

Uncle Luc walks in, his face in a small amused grin as he sees Momma's annoyance at his presence. I smile in relief, leaving the doll on the bed and slide away from Momma's bed carefully, skipping up to him. His brows raise, but he kneels to match my height, pulling me into a firm embrace.

"Hello darling, I just came to escort you and your lovely mother to the meeting…" The corner of his mouth twitches with humor as Momma mutters a few dirty words. I ignore her ramblings, taking his hand as he stands. I observe his elegance and timelessness as he stands, looking very intimidating somehow even if he is doing nothing, just like Momma. I want to be just like them both when Im older.

"Will Aunt Cissy be there?" I wonder, as Momma takes my other hand, her gloved fingers caressing my skin comfortingly.

Uncle shakes his head, not speaking for a little while as we enter the long hallway. We walk silently, a few men watch me curiously, causing me to flinch nervously as we pass them. Momma threatens them when she notices, and they keep their faces down after that.

Uncle releases his hold on me as we reach a pair of heavy wooden doors; he looks at me apologetically before opening the set into a large dark room. He leads Momma and I, my smaller hand holding Momma's nervously as we face a room full of darkly dressed men.

Momma sits at the left chair at the head of the table, pulling me into her lap as she holds me close to her bodice. It seems like a million eyes are on us, and I notice Papa is seated next to her as he grabs her hand under the table. Taking a deep breath, I ignore the strangers and watch the empty seat at the head of the table next to Momma, waiting for the man that I know to be my father to sit in it.

Long moments pass; the eyes on me never waver as a buzz of noise echoes in the room from whispered conversations. Hearing a slightly more predominate hiss coming from under the table, I hunch over and peer towards Momma's feet.

A very beautiful and large snake is coiled at the feet of the head chair, its body slack with boredom as it eavesdrops on everyone's conversations. Taking pity on the creature, I smile understandingly, determined to comfort it but not expecting it to really help.

"Why are you here and not doing something fun?" I murmur, jumping slightly as it turns its head and looks at me with intense golden eyes. Her dark green scales ripple with movement as she arches her body up and hovers to match the height of my eyes. She tilts her head quizzically as she replies, her voice smooth and curious, her tongue tickling my nose.

"Master's eyes and tongue to match? Curious, Master never mentioned having a hatchling. I'm here to protect Master, and to spy on his human's little one. Why are you here? A meeting is no place for little ones like you."

"Momma said I get to meet Daddy." I smile, and the snake blinks, surprised, her head swaying as her mood lightens.

"Lovely…" she begins, but is cut short by Momma. Momma's voice is slightly annoyed as she bends in her seat, trying to see what has caught my attention.

"I told you to act like…" Momma freezes when her eyes are matched by the snake. Momma pales, looking at me and back to it with surprised eyes and pressed lips.

"Were you… speaking with Nagini?" Momma wonders; her voice sounds stressed as the snake exposes its long fangs annoyed.

"That's her name?" I smile widely at learning it, looking at the snake for confirmation. The snake nods, her mouth closing as her head lowers so she can taste my exposed leg, it tickles a bit.

"I was making a friend, Momma," I continue, and Momma abruptly pulls me back up to the table, her expression unreadable. Looking from her face to the head of the table, I notice the seat is filled now.

My father looks at me with proud, amused eyes. His fingers reach under the table to pet Nagini as she relays the conversations amongst others and her one with me. When she finishes, he gives her permission to crawl into his lap, and she obeys happily.

My father waits for her to settle before speaking. His voice is strong with pride, as he gestures to me with his fingers. His ruby eyes are pinned on me, as he addresses everyone.

"Aurora, my lovely and beautiful daughter, has been blessed with the ability to speak Parseltongue. I expect her to develop many of my other skills as she grows and, if needed, I also expect her to be a strong leader. I can see great potential in her, and thanks to her mother, Bellatrix, she is shaping to be a lovely lady, according to Nagini. Aurora…" He pauses, his eyes drifting to the snake in his lap and I look at her, startled as she slips onto the table and settles in front of me. Her head hovers once more so she can face me directly.

"I wish to gift you one of my hatchlings in celebration of your newly discovered skill and growth." My daddy looks pleased, summoning her back to his lap when she finishes talking.

"Thank you" I smile, and everyone looks at me, even Mommy, with surprise and slight fear. My smile wavers as I start to feel nervous.

"Daddy, why is everyone looking at me?" I whisper, looking at the man in front of me with worry.

Daddy's eyes widen at my choice of words, and he takes a while to reply. "You are special. Excuse my hesitance, but I am not familiar with being a father, let alone being called "Daddy". I must speak, my dear, so no more interruptions. As much as I find you fascinating, I have to discuss with your mother how you are developing and other more pressing business. I will speak with you after." His voice is firm; a command is underlined as he addresses me. I nod, and he looks appeased, his glance turning to Momma's apologetic one.

"My Lord, I am sorry for her interruptions. I didn't expect her to bring so many surprises, and I assure you she is not so forward normally. I do not understand what was said, so please forgive her if she displeased you while in conversation." Momma looks generally concerned; Papa watches her talk while stroking her fingertips reassuringly.

"On the contrary, I find her questions appropriate, but if she was anyone else, I would punish her for speaking out of turn. I expect over time she will learn how to properly address me, but for now I will let it slide. I find it interesting that she relapses into the ancient language to speak with me; therefore I do not wish for her to change that even, though I believe for it to be unconscious in her part. How old is the child?"

"Three, my Lord," Mommy murmurs; I watch them talk silently as everyone else listens intently.

"Three." Daddy pauses, watching me now with considering eyes, his red irises flickering over my face for a long while with thought.

"Has she always been so over developed? For a young child, she seems exceedingly bright with thought and speech." His voice is quiet, and many people lean forward to listen better.

"She has always been extremely advanced and bright, my Lord," Papa Rodolphus replies; I detect pride as he sits up taller at my mothers side.

"My Lord, forgive me for interrupting, but how will this child help our cause? I know we have promised to keep her a secret, but for what reason?" Momma glares at the man with a large nose and dark long hair that sits to the right of Daddy. As he speaks, others at the table nod in agreement.

"Serverus, she shall be my successor if all my carefully laid out plains and precautions fail. I will begin training her myself with my spare time. I regret that I have neglected her, but with recent events with Potter and the prophecy I have had more important issues to deal with. I regret to see your doubt with me." Daddy spoke with a growl, his voice causing me to tremble slightly with fear and Mommy tightens her hold on me in comfort.

"Forgive my curiosity, my Lord." The big nosed man lowers his head submissively. Mommy scoffs, glaring at him openly.

"Master, I think it is time for Aurora to pick out her companion. I think it is best for the meeting to continue later without the child, being the rudeness of company clearly discomforts her." Nagini hisses softly, and Daddy nods in agreement, as he gathers her over his shoulders and stands. Addressing Mommy, he gestures for me and I silently slip away from Mommy to join him eagerly. "I'm going to spend time with her now; she will return to you unharmed."

Momma nods, while Papa squeezes her hand. "I will be waiting, Aurora," Momma murmurs, glaring as the men surrounding her gasp at the tenderness in her voice.

More gasps and murmurs arise, as I slip my hand into my Daddy's cold one. He looks like he might object, his face openly showing his slight anger and annoyance. Nagini seems pleased though, so he merely ignores it, leading me out of the room and into a separate dark hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

The Half –Blood Princess

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Sexual innuendos, death, and mature language.

Beta: One of my loyal muses, WeasleySeeker. This was not possible without her time and effort.

Chapter Three

Something Wicked Comes this Way

**Aurora's POV:**

Daddy continues to lead me down the narrow and dark hallway, his cold and dry hand the only source of guidance as I struggle with not tripping over my feet or his long robes. Nagini whispers reassurances as we continue our long and seemingly never ending stretch of walkway, her assuring voice carrying loudly in my ear as Daddy ignores her ramblings. His posture stiffens as he seems to pause at a dimly lit door, his fingers brushing at the air around him until I can feel the pulse of energy that courses through his veins. With a slight flick of his wrist, he seems to be willing the door to open with hardly any effort.

Surprised about the fact that he didn't need a wand to unlock and open a door, I pause at the entrance as he thrust his hand away from mine. He continues into the room; Nagini tilts her head towards me and nods reassuringly as he waits for me at the next door.

"Aurora, I won't neglect to punish you for being purposefully slow. What makes you pause in fear?" His amber eyes express nothing but contempt as he watches me fidget.

"Master, maybe she is just confused. You did show something unfamiliar to her, and maybe she just wants an explanation." Nagini seems kind, her head hovering as she nuzzles the side of my Daddy's head tenderly. He strokes her scales absentmindedly; his amber eyes narrow observantly as he thinks briefly.

"What troubles you girl?" His voice is raspy with annoyance, and I get the realization that he has never had to deal with children before.

"How did you do that? Mommy uses her wand, but you didn't have to?" My voice rises with curiosity as I inch towards him, my eyes cast away from his in respect.

A short pause lingers between us, before he kneels. His frosty fingers grasp my face harshly as he pulls my face up to meet his. His sunken face looks aged, as he holds my gaze. "Once you gain as much experience and power as I possess, magic is easy to do wandless. Complex spells require a wand, unless you do extensive training to acquire that much skill. I will teach you in time dear." His fingers stroke my jaw line before he stands, his body turning to lead as he waits for me to stand. I hurry, not wishing to displease him further as I rise and follow him through the next door.

This room is almost cave like, and I shiver as a rush of air embodies my hair and face. Looking up, I notice the dim light emitting from the stars above and I smile, surprised. The rocky walls reach upwards almost for eternity it seems, and I realize that magic was responsible for this mess as I look around in a daze, the energy of the spell making my skin tingle. Daddy kneels, removing Nagini from around his neck as she tenderly flicks her tongue over his cold flesh. She slithers past us, towards a dark corner. Following in daddy's shadow, I lower my head nervously as I watch her curl over a squirming mass in a dark corner of the room.

"You are to pick one Aurora, and she or he will be your companion for life. The rest, I am proud to say, will be discarded. Hurry, before I lose patience child." Daddy growls softly, and I shudder, hurrying over to his kind serpent companion curiously.

In the mound of black and dark green worm like beings, something gold catches my eye. Nagini relaxes her hold on them as I lean forward, realizing the worms are really her babies. Softening my voice, I tenderly smile as my soul seems driven by the golden one.

"Golden one, what is your name?" I hiss, my small hands working the baby snake from its siblings and it curls around my fingers appreciatively. The small beady eyes glance at me, and I sense some sort of imprint to my being as it automatically accepts me.

"Sheev, my mother named me. She said as unique as I am, I deserved a complementary name. She said I may be destined for greatness if you are my mistress," Sheev replies bluntly, her tiny forked tongue grazing my fingers as she memorizes my scent.

"You decided on a hatchling?" Daddy and Nagini hiss in unison, and I nod, my hold on Sheev firm as I stroke her smooth scales. Nagini seems glad, abandoning her remaining hatchlings as she rejoins my father. He seems indifferent, his eyes only showing approval as he leads us back indoors. Sheev and I talk in whispers, furthering our bond. Little did we know, that was that the bond meant that we were compatible for an eternity. She would become my first of many Horcruxes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Half –Blood Princess

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Sexual innuendos, death, and mature language.

Beta: The sharp eyed WeasleySeeker.

Chapter Four

Lessons

**Aurora's POV:**

"_You must kill him, Aurora," my father taunts in Parseltongue, his red hues pinned on the Muggle that he chose to use for my training. Daddy wanted me to improve my talent for wandless magic, teaching me the Unforgivable Curses after Snape helped me master a Patronus. _

_Concentrating, I focused on the cowering man with curiosity, wondering what he did to deserve such torture. Wanting to make Daddy proud, I focused on my intent and willed the magic within myself to my fingertips. The spell numbed my fingers and the coppery taste of death tickled my tongue. I giggled with pride, while Daddy smirks, pleased, as I flicked my fingers forward; the green energy pulsed through my body and into the starved man. He freezes, shocked, the light leaving his eyes as he slumped forward, dying. _

_Faint pain traveled through my chest and up my spine, growing rapidly as I looked at my father, confused. He watched coldly, his arms folded across his chest as he observed my agony. I panted, dropping to the floor blindly as my eyesight wavered. Daddy said this was expected if you wanted to live forever, but the pain was so intense and unbearable I couldn't help but faint. Sheev's conscience flickers in my head as our connection grew. She willingly accepted my soul as a piece detaches, and I felt hollow. I could feel Sheev's pride and concern as she nudged my conscience, but I refused to be revived. I felt empty and exhausted, as I drifted into a much earned sleep. _

"Aurora, wake up," Mummy whispered, stroking my forehead slowly as she coxed me to get up. Yawning, I slowly opened my eyes and swallowed. The emptiness numbs my chest and I flinch at the feeling of loss.

"You will be fine my pet, Sheev is worried sick about you. She refuses to eat, and she is rather moody. I know you are forbidden to share anything about your training, but remember how much of an honor it is to be trained by your father." Mum looked less then pleased though, her dark eyes narrowing as she speaks, robotic.

"Mummy, is Daddy mad that I fainted?" I swallow nervously, and Mum shakes her head, retreating from my bed.

"He will be very upset if you do not get up and make your training session today though, Aurora." Mum glares briefly at me before exiting the room completely, shutting the door behind her with a slight click.

Sitting up, I stretch slowly before slipping out of bed. I am still in my evening gown from yesterday, so I strip slowly, leaving the garment discarded on the stone floor before crossing the room. My four year old body is a hindrance, but I manage to concentrate through my discomforts from last night's training on a sleek black gown my mother favored me in. Focusing my magic to my palms, I lift my finger and point up to the rack. The dress twitches, as my fingers cool, drifting down into my hands from above. Smiling, pleased, I slip on the dress before retreating from the room, leaving my dress for the house elves to clean up.

Entering the sitting room, Pa looks at me briefly before lowering his eyes with respect. Mum nods curtly, approval glistens in her eyes at my choice of attire before she returns to planning the Death Eaters' next attack on the ministry. Sheev lifts her head from the hearth; her golden scales glisten from the firelight as she eagerly propels herself towards me. Admiring her strong muscles, I kneel and graze my fingers over her scales as she curls around my feet. Her relief at my well-being is comforting, and I smile lightly before plucking her up and placing her over my shoulders.

"Where can I find Daddy?" I wonder curiously, using my age as an advantage for my Mum to underestimate me. Daddy said I can already do more than even his strongest of Death Eaters, and that my youth can be a helpful ruse as long as I pretended to still be mentally young around anyone else but him.

"He is in the conference room, plotting with your miserable uncle and Snape," Momma mutters darkly, her tone bitter. I wonder why she wasn't allowed to join them but I don't bother pressing the subject.

Leaving silently, I ignore Pa's questioning glace as I retreat from our extended room in the mansion. Exiting into the hall, I sigh and stroke Sheev's scales adoringly. "Can you ask Nagini if we can join in on the fun?" I wonder, and Sheev nods, humored, her mind concentrating on her mother's distant conscience. I sense Nagini's confirmation before Sheev announces it, and I make my way across the hall towards the conference room.

"What do you suppose they are planning?" I question Sheev lightly, rubbing under her scaled chin as she tenderly flickers her tongue on my wrist.

"Mother told me that the Dark Lord thinks Potter found out about his Horcruxes, so he is deciding on how the situation should be managed." Sheev seems nervous, her scales rippling on my exposed skin.

"Why do you think Snape dislikes me?" I ponder. Sheev knows everything regarding everyone; her smaller size makes her easy to hide for spying.

"I think he is displeased that your father neglected you for so long… your advanced training and skills are formidable weapons and I think Snape is disappointed that we haven't gave you the proper introduction into the world that you deserve, mistress." Sheev seems regretful, her eyes peering around distractedly.

Reaching the heavy wooden doors, I will them open, the magic constricting the emptiness in my chest and I flinch slightly. Stepping in, Snape and Uncle Luc bow respectably for me and I nod for them to rise. They comply, while Daddy looks pleased by my formality, his face expressionless besides his raised brow. Sheev constricts around my neck slightly as she greets her mother; Nagini flicks her tongue approvingly at me.

I curtsy to my father, before joining him on his right side. Severus looks annoyed, but keeps silent as I sit near the head of the table. "What is being discussed?" I wonder, while Sheev slithers down my arms and into my lap.

"We shall soon be relocating, Aurora, but Lucius seems less than pleased by the location I chose," Daddy sneers, his voice harsh as he directs his anger at my uncle. My uncle Luc flinches, his fingers grazing through his long thin blond hair.

"My Lord, I do not wish to displease you. My mansion is just not ready to accommodate such a large group of people. If you give me a few days I can get everything situated. I know Bellatrix has a mansion that is already prepared to accommodate our forces." My uncle keeps his eyes on my father but his fingers twitch nervously. Last year he did something that really displeased my Daddy, but I have not learned what he did. Ever since then, his family has been the target of my father's wrath.

"She has shown her share of commitment and sacrifices, I do not wish to burden her with such a trivial matter. I have yet to seen the same amount of loyalty from you since I have returned. I command you to obey this request Lucius, and I expect Draco to follow through with his task or he faces death." Daddy speaks coldly, while Nagini hisses from her perch around his shoulders.

"Yes, my Lord, of course." My uncle looks worn out and pale; his back straightens out as he sits up taller. I swallow, surprised at my Daddy's implied threat towards my cousin, my curiosity thrumming in my head about his task. I open my mouth to speak, but Severus speaks before I utter a sentence.

"My Lord, would it be more prudent if I carried out the deed? I am after all around Dumbledore constantly compared to Draco." Severus speaks smoothly, and my Daddy watches him considering.

"We both know you will fulfill my demand, Severus, if Draco fails, but I appreciate you asking me before assuming I am incompetent of commanding my followers." Daddy is very annoyed at Severus' implication; his ruby eyes narrow as he stands. "You are both excused."

Dismissed, they bow to us both before leaving, and Daddy removes Nagini from his neck, placing her on the table. "I want you to concentrate today, Aurora. How are you feeling after yesterday's lesson?" Daddy doesn't sound concerned, but he does sound curious.

"I feel slightly empty inside, but Sheev and I established a deeper bond because of this," I report, looking up at him.

Daddy nods, his eyes thoughtful. "Stand and form into a stance; we should duel to see how advanced you have become." Daddy sounds bored as he speaks.

I stand, a small wicked smile spreading over my lips as I place Sheev on the table with her mother. Dueling with my father was a challenge I would never turn down.

"You start," I murmur, standing with my palms ready towards him in defense, my fingers tingling with magic. He nods, concentrating.

Pointing his fingers towards me, his foul mood seems to escalate. I can tell he wants to duel to release his frustrations out on me. "Incendio," Daddy mutters, his eyes narrowing as fire escapes his fingertips. Dodging the flame, I silently surge my magic forward, and a wall of water douses his hands.

"Aguamenti? Clever. I do not recall teaching you that Aurora, so who did?" Daddy sounds pleased.

"Rodolphus performed it after I nearly set the room on fire; you never taught me how to put out the flame I create," I tease, considering my next attack.

"I shall reward him," Daddy mutters, his eyes darkening, as he slowly stalks forward, and I tense, my next spell at my fingertips.

"Crucio," I whisper seriously, my fingers burning slightly as I flick them forward. Daddy reached for his wand to block my spell, but it hits him too fast and too hard. Shocked, I concentrate on keeping him immobile as he twitches silently on the ground. Daddy doesn't have the power to do strong spells wandless like I do, and even though it made him proud that I can, he found it irritating that he has no warning before he can counter my attacks.

I let him suffer only a few seconds before cutting out my focus on the attack, and he blinks, sitting up from the floor, looking surprised. "Well done, daughter. Consider yourself lucky that I allow you to surprise me like that. Do not expect me to duel you easily now." Daddy sounds angry and proud, and I flinch. This duel is going to be the death of me.

**AN: I apologize for not updating often, but I have had a rough few weeks of testing at school recently as a distraction. Am I forgiven? *Bats eyes* I will try harder!**


End file.
